


Violín

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comienza a tocar incesantemente toda la noche, entre más lo observa más se convence de que algo en él no está bien. Debió notar las señales, eso es lo que se repite John Watson mientras relata uno a uno los acontecimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violín

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdrelBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/gifts).



Debí notar las señales.

.

.

.

Pasaban de las 12 de la noche, yo salía de una jornada especialmente larga de trabajo, extendí el brazo para llamar a un taxi y entonces al aguardar a que aparcara junto a la acera fue que lo vi.

Su esbelta figura, delgada y bien formada, enfundado en su abrigo gris y la acostumbrada bufanda del mismo color. Lo llame a gritos, olvidando el taxi con la puerta abierta pero no respondió. Siguió de largo ocultando bajo el brazo un estuche pequeño con remates de cobre y cuerpo de piel.

Cruzó la calle sin mirar a ningún otro lado ni disminuir el paso y yo simplemente me quedé ahí.

Un caso; debía tratarse de eso, Holmes tenía por costumbre abstraerse en sí mismo si se enfrascaba en un caso de modo que no le di mayor importancia, regrese a buscar el taxi que me había abandonado y proseguí a tomar otro que no tardó demasiado en hacerse llegar. Quizá fue vanidad por parte mía, un poco de orgullo, no podría definirlo ahora pero el hecho de haberlo llamado y que ni siquiera volteara en verdad me hirió.

Llegué a casa, saludé a la señora Hudson que estaba sobre el pasillo con el pijama puesto y la bata apenas cerrada —¿Sucedió algo, John?— Sí, ese maldito narcisista finalmente me ignoró.

Hasta ahora si de algo estaba seguro, tanto yo como todos en gran parte de Inglaterra y el Scotland Yard, era de que Holmes, solo se detenía a escuchar a una sola persona y esa persona indudablemente era yo. Me fui a la cama después de cambiar mis ropas, lavar mi cara, cepillar mis dientes y tratar de asfixiar ese inexplicable sentimiento en mi corazón. —¿Por qué no volteó a verme y a donde es que se dirigía a estas horas como una jodida exhalación?— concilié un sueño pesado que prontamente fue interrumpido al escuchar la puerta azotar de un tirón.

—¿Sherlock? —a manera de respuesta solo escuché mas movimientos que parecían venir del salón principal— salí de la cama, busqué el interruptor de la luz pero un nuevo sonido me hizo frenar en mi acción. La música de un instrumento, el violín de Holmes encumbró de pronto como si aquello se tratara más bien de una ensoñación.

Un sonido imperioso, hermoso y fluido comenzó a acuciar mis sentidos, él estaba ahí, frente a la ventana como acostumbra hacer, tocando una melodía que parecía ser de Vivaldi pero con arreglos propios como casi todo lo que mi buen amigo acostumbra entonar.

—¿Está todo bien? —una vez más me ignoró, no obstante las notas se desgarraron dolorosamente, de arriba a abajo— los dedos volando entre las finas cuerdas y el arco, el cuerpo rígido, contorsionado, su silueta sobresaliendo sobre el marco de la ventana: elegante, sofisticada.

Desafiante.

Como si quisiera imponer un nuevo récord o superarse a sí mismo entre lo caótico y lo excelso pero entre más lo veía y escuchaba más me convencía de que algo en él no estaba bien, me aproximé de a poco, descartando la idea de volver a llamarlo, opté por simplemente colocar una mano sobre su costado.

Mi tacto es frío; más de una vez me lo han dicho, para ser médico poseo el tacto de la mismísima muerte de modo que mi amigo abrió sus ojos como si de pronto lo hubiera arrancado yo de un profundo letargo, la cuerda (mi) se rompió en ese instante, salió disparada cortando su carne, el dedo índice para ser más precisos y solo entonces pareció notarme y lo soltó.

—John… —su voz susurrante, desprovista de aquel suave barítono que la más de las veces me hace enfadar— sus ojos encontraron los míos, no sé que es lo que vería en ellos pero en cuanto a mi, me pareció que los suyos recuperaban color.

Sé que eso parece imposible que estábamos a oscuras y que la única iluminación de que disponía para dar cuenta de ello era la de la luz de la luna, pero es verdad cuando digo que sus ojos recuperaron color. Parecieron negros por un segundo, un par de pozos profundos y no esos ojos transparentes y hermosos que estoy más que acostumbrado a observar; lo tomé de la mano herida, un corte profundo y largo debido al arrebato con que se ufanaba en manipular su instrumento.

—¿Qué…—no dije nada, no miré nada, más allá de sus manos— conozco sus manos, quizá jamás esté en posición de aceptarlo pero me he aprendido sus manos. Las líneas que cruzan las palmas, las líneas de los dedos, las marcas que hablan del uso constante del arma de fuego y esas otras que hablan de la experimentación consigo mismo. Lo recuerdo ahora como si hubiera sucedido ayer. La primera vez que lo vi, en el laboratorio universitario intentando probar un nuevo suero con sangre propia. —Una punción por cada dedo Señor Watson, eso me ayuda a saber que número de muestra es la que llevo— Si; todas esas marcas las conocía y recordaba excepto estas, las producidas por el uso excesivo y nuevo de su instrumento.

—¿Cómo…

—Shhh…—presiono su mano en el interior de la mía, el contacto nos produce un ligero desasosiego no obstante su calor, porque las manos de él siempre son cálidas sin importar lo que haga, rápidamente se fusiona con el mío—lo conduzco al lavabo, limpio la herida ejerciendo más presión de la estrictamente necesaria, él sisea y maldice como un niño; siempre como un niño— lo siento en la mesa del centro y ni siquiera me mira. No porque esté avergonzado de su fechoría sino porque ha caído en la cuenta de que el instrumento está desparramado sobre la alfombra china.

—Se ha roto…

—Sí, y también tú…—le coloco un vendaje bastante apretado pues lo conozco de sobra y sé bastante bien que aunque le diga que no mueva ese dedo, es lo primero que hará— mis palabras no producen efecto, nada del exterior parece tener efecto, advierto otras marcas similares a esta, torpemente atendidas y recientemente cicatrizadas, lo reviso una vez más con mirada ardiente e inquisitiva pero ni siquiera eso lo avista.

Sus ojos; puede que sea la difracción de luz sobre sus pupilas, la oscuridad entre nosotros es casi absoluta, de modo que puede que sea normal el que las pupilas se dilaten tratando de adivinar formas entre sombras, lo obligo a mirarme a la cara, solo a mi y a nada más, al principio se niega pero finalmente lo hace y se pierde en mí, sonríe tímidamente, calladamente por su expresión sé que no sabe si está dormido o despierto, recarga la cabeza en mi pecho, la bufanda ha caído en algún lugar del recinto, sus cabellos están húmedos y revueltos, percibo el aroma de su loción mezclado con los humores de la calle. Yo no soy el jodido experto, el maldito deductor pero algo de eso, supongo ahora, debió llamar mi atención.

Lo tomo por la cintura, el abrigo está seco, sus manos tiemblan, los zapatos manchados de tierra y barro, lo conduzco a su habitación, le quito las prendas, el saco de vestir así como la camisa también están húmedos, pero no soy consciente de nada, salvo de que lo desnudo hasta ponerle las ropas de cama y meterlo entre sábanas.

—Está roto, John…

—Sí, pero mañana tendrás todo el día para repararlo, ahora debes dormir —él me mira como si no entendiera— pocas veces me ha visto así, es decir, casi siempre soy yo el que parece perdido y él quien se destornilla de risa y tiene que volver a dar su explicación aunque en esta ocasión me mira como si fuera yo quien lo hubiera herido y eso deja una nueva marca junto a la que ya se había instalado previamente en el corazón—

—Duérmete ahora Sherlock

—Pero no tengo…

—Estás exhausto —con la luz de la alcoba soy consciente de otros signos que anteriormente se me habían escapado— su rostro está pálido y ligeramente hinchado, como si en días no hubiera tenido descanso, insisto presionando su cuerpo contra la almohada hasta que finalmente se duerme para asegurarme de que lo haga en serio me tiendo sobre las sábanas a un lado de su cuerpo, mañana tengo jornada normal, debo salir de la casa a las primeras horas de la mañana, pero no importa. No sería la primera vez que falto a mis juramentos como doctor por anteponer a mis necesidades las de este señor.

El sueño me vence, no sueño con nada, excepto con él.

Una imagen de su espalda ancha a considerable distancia de la mía, corro en dirección suya pero mis manos no lo alcanzan, él desaparece.

Algo en mí se rompe.

Despierto turbado encontrándome con un terrible dolor en la espalda baja y estando totalmente solo. Son pasadas las diez de la mañana, efectivamente estoy llegando tarde al trabajo pero lo importante sigue sin ser esto.

En la cocina la señora Hudson me da los buenos días, dice que Sherlock salió hace bastante rato. Me preparo para salir, una ducha rápida pero el sentimiento se ensancha. ¿A dónde fue?, ¿Por qué no me despertó?, ¿Y por qué sus manos…

Regreso a la sala, ni el estuche o el violín están ahí.

Evoco su voz al pronunciar mi nombre, ausente de calor o emoción alguna. Mis manos tiemblan sobre el teléfono. Mycroft me hizo jurar hace algunos años que solo lo llamaría si era extremadamente necesario, si Sherlock estaba bailando al borde un precipicio, desangrándose en el piso o entrando a un coma inducido por sus propios experimentos; el teléfono timbra una sola vez y escucho su voz discreta y serena.

—¿Qué ha sido esta vez Dr. Watson? ¿Una inyección de heroína, algo de química explosiva ó quizá un disparo de AK-47? a todo esto preferiría responder, de hecho lo único que tengo para creer que no está bien es el hecho de que me ha ignorado y he tenido tanto trabajo que hasta ahora lo he notado.

—El violín —Mycroft termina la llamada, pero la señora Hudson ha tenido el buen gesto de escuchar lo que he enunciado—

—Oh, eso no es nada serio querido mío, seguramente atraviesa otro episodio de Paganini

—¿Qué?

—Se aburrió tanto sin ti que decidió volver a su primer amor —esto último lo dice guiñando un ojo hacia mi y tengo que morderme los labios para no gritar por milésima vez que Sherlock y yo no somos novios, ¡No soy gay!— más sin embargo me ofende no saber lo que le pasa.

—¿Entonces está diciendo que todo esto es normal?

—Se detendrá cuando rompa hasta la última de las cuerdas, aunque es curioso que lo diga, justo anoche creí que ya las había roto todas

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que escuchas, estaba tocando como poseído el 4º capricho si mal no recuerdo, uno por noche desde que tomaste la primera guardia, ¡Fue horrible! ¿Puedes imaginar eso? de la mañana a la noche, pero en fin, estaba llegando a la mejor parte de su concierto esa que me hace estremecer de gozo cuando de repente ¡pum! se detuvo, escuché una maldición seguida de un juramento y procedió ya sabes a destrozar todo.

Disparó a la pared del despacho, tiró los archivos, se retorció por el piso y cuando se cansó supuse que habría ido a sacarte del hospital o amenazar a Lestrade para que le diera un caso, por su salud mental espero que…Entonces no era suyo, ese maldito violín, no era suyo.

Pongo atención a los detalles de la habitación, salvo por el incremento en el número de disparos todo lo demás me parece en su sitio—¿Usted recogió el departamento? —¡Por supuesto!— faltaría menos con lo colérico que se puso regresar a ese desorden solo lo habría alterado más.

—¿Sabe de dónde pudo sacar otro violín?

—¿Otro? ¡Imposible! Mycroft le aseguró que jamás tendría otro Stradivarius, Amati o Guarnerius debido a la terrible forma con que los trata, ese era el último y si lo rompía tendría que sacar el siguiente de las puertas mismas del infierno o del bolsillo de algún otro perdedor.

La Señora Hudson se despide ahora, tiene que hacer las compras de la semana, conseguir té para calmar las ansias de Holmes y algo un poco más saludable para mi, considera que estoy ganando peso, yo a todo eso asiento distraídamente y permanezco otro rato más en silencio, las semillas de la incertidumbre y el desasosiego finalmente se instalan en los agujeros previamente abiertos del corazón.

No soy su esclavo, él no es mi dueño pero aún así quiero una explicación.

Revuelvo entre todo, Sherlock no atiende su teléfono, ni siquiera me atendió en persona así que no sé porque me habría de extrañar, en su escritorio no hay nada que parezca importante, ni tampoco en su ordenador, de modo que lo que sea que hubiera fraguado debió planearlo con antelación.

Las palabras de la Señora Hudson finalmente me hacen temblar: sacarlo de las puertas mismas del infierno. Pienso en sus ojos ensombrecidos a la luz de la luna, desprovistos de calor y en la imperiosa forma en que tocó. Según recuerdo ahora en algún momento de la historia dijeron que Paganini vendió su alma a cambio de talento —cómo no— Si Sherlock me escuchara ahora, seguramente ya se estaría riendo.

Vuelvo al hospital con un sabor amargo impreso en los labios, no sé ni por qué me preocupa tanto, Mycroft cree que es algo fuera de cuidado y la señora Hudson asegura que ya ha terminado, entonces quizá lo único que me molesta es saber que a pesar de la cercanía sigue habiendo un inmenso abismo de desconocimiento entre él y yo.

Salgo a la hora habitual luego de reponer el retardo, la luna brilla en lo alto, las calles me parecen vacías y abrumadoras presiono una mano a la altura del pecho para cerrar mejor la chaqueta, intento llamar un taxi pero entonces lo escucho de nuevo.

Ese sonido triste y melancólico, me dirijo hacia él abriéndome paso entre personas que parecen ajenas a todo dolor e injuria que pudiera acuciar al intérprete.

Sherlock está ahí, en medio de todos ellos, nada de bufanda ni abrigo, solo el saco adherido al pecho y la camisa morada abierta por los primeros tres botones de arriba, toca como un poseso, las cuerdas se han roto (la) y (sol) han caído junto a (mi) y está tocando una melodía excelsa solo con (re), la gente tiene que estar loca, sus manos sangran en los puntos donde debieron romperse las cuerdas, sus dedos largos y delgados, la piel pálida cual alabastro, yo comenzó a vociferar para correrlos a todos pero entre más insisto más soy ignorado. No reconozco la pieza, me siento frustrado, si no hago que se detenga ahora podría romper la última cuerda, lacerar un tendón y arruinar para siempre sus finos y elegantes dedos, esos que suele unir a la altura de la mandíbula para conseguir una mayor concentración, los que se lleva a la melena espesa para acceder a su Palacio Mental, los que tamborilean sobre la mesa cuando quiere que alguien se calle, pues aunque lo niegue es ante todo un caballero y no puede simplemente ordenar a un cliente que se calle y se largue, pienso en todo eso mientras vuelvo a gritar acallando a la gente, haciendo que se dispersen pues su entrega, el punto fulminante de aquella extenuante pieza al fin los ha comenzado a asustar.

—¡Sherlock! —entre más grito más me convenzo de que algo ha poseído su cuerpo, las pupilas bailan en el interior de los párpados, se ve incluso más pálido y débil que ayer, las personas desaparecen, no tengo que ser un maldito genio para saber que en esta ocasión Mycroft me oirá, la red de vagabundos de mi amigo debió haber anotado esto, pero es tiempo de actuar y no de pensar, no quiero lastimar sus manos, su rostro o ninguna parte de su cuerpo, me lanzo sobre él en el momento que creo que la última cuerda está por ceder.

Forcejeamos, he atrapado ambas manos con sobrada dificultad en el interior de las mías, el arco pasó entre mis dedos quemando la carne y la última cuerda a su vez se rompió cortándome a mi y no a él. Siseo dolorosamente, él arremete de nuevo pero me niego a soltarlo a menos que deje caer el instrumento, sus ojos están en los míos, su mirada me duele más allá de cualquier tormento. En la guerra conocí hombres que terminaron poseídos por la locura y el deseo de muerte, sus miradas se parecían a la de él y aunque en ese entonces no sentí por ellos ni la mitad de lo que siento por Holmes, la sensación de mi cuerpo es la misma. Temor, mas allá de lo imaginado. Sus labios se abren para mi pero por una vez no quiero escucharlo; si no es para burlarse de mi o para aplaudir mi ignorancia que efectivamente hace glorificar su ingenio, entonces no quiero hacerlo.

—Sherlock, mírame, soy yo… —de sus labios escapa algo parecido a un gruñido, nuestros cuerpos tiemblan pues presa del temor y el delirio arremeto contra él estampándolo contra la pared, Holmes insiste en soltarse, yo en que reaccione, si lo pienso con detenimiento, solo dos veces he golpeado su cuerpo. La primera por mandato suyo, la segunda por mandato mío. Un nuevo acto se apodera de él, miro sus labios y la hilera completa de dientes. ¡No será capaz de… —su estilizada figura me envuelve de pronto, los instrumentos caen, tanto el violín como el arco, mis manos se desvanecen a ambos lados de su cuerpo ahora es él quien sopesa mi peso.

Los pensamientos se nublan, la razón desaparece, el contacto es eléctrico, cálido, y hasta me atrevería a decir que encantador.

…

En Baker Street la señora Hudson no entiende qué es lo que pasa, Mycroft Holmes simplemente llegó, destrozó el departamento entero encontrando una sola hoja oculta bajo el colchón por el aspecto de la misma se atrevería a decir que era sumamente antigua y sobradamente descuidada, acto seguido encendió el calor del hogar, las flamas de la chimenea revolotearon a considerable distancia de sus pupilas negras, el mayor de los Holmes siempre le dio un poco de mala espina con esa elegancia y soberbia que superaba en creces a las del menor, no obstante si de algo estaba segura eso era de que él, en verdad se preocupaba por su pequeño e insoportable hermano, la hoja que sostenía la arrojó a las flamas, ella alcanzó a distinguir la firma de Sherlock poco antes de que se consumiera en su totalidad.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?

—La revocación de un contrato Señora Hudson y ahora, hágame el favor de decirle a ese bueno para nada que no debe tomar de manera tan literal mis palabras o de verdad voy a separar su cabeza del tronco. —ella se horrorizó de inmediato ante la sola contemplación de la idea— una imagen similar a la de "Saturno devorando a su hijo" apareció en sus memorias pero la descartó tan pronto Mycroft abandonó el salón y así ella procedió a preparar el té.

Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, seguramente los chicos llegarían a casa cansados y hambrientos, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro. Habían compartido la alcoba, sin cruzar los límites de la cordialidad entre amigos claro está, pero la habían compartido. Ya era un paso adelante, faltaría ver cuantos más habría que dar Sherlock para conseguir...

…

—Me mordiste —y besaste— piensa para sus adentros el buen doctor pero esa parte ya no la dice

—Tú lo hiciste primero

—Claro que…—John guarda silencio al tiempo que acomoda sus ropas poniendo especial cuidado en subir el cuello de la chaqueta para ocultar la marca de ciertos curiosos e indomables labios que justo ahora sonríen con satisfacción.

—Te quedaste callado porque sabes que lo hiciste

—¿No se supone que estabas desconectado del mundo?

—Ahh, ¿Entonces eso se necesita para que se aproveche de sus pacientes doctor? —John se aparta de su lado, comienza a caminar a velocidad excesiva en dirección de la avenida principal a fin de tomar un taxi, al lograrlo, obviamente Sherlock se acomoda a su lado, le indican la dirección al conductor.

Uno mira por la ventana, el otro lo mira a él.

Tiene las manos rotas, la sangre se ha congelado, coagulado en torno a ellas, nada de eso le importa ahora, pues la única herida de la que es presa su atención, es la de aquella que parece haber abierto en el pecho de su doctor.

Se acerca un poco más a su lado, percibiendo su aroma que justo ahora es una mezcla entre los humores del hospital, la calle y su colonia personal, la misma que le regaló Mycroft pues considera que si van a relacionarse con "mundanos" por lo menos deberían oler bien, todo eso lo archiva y registra para mas tarde lo único que le interesa ahora es despertar una curiosa chispa en su interlocutor.

—John…

—¿Si?

—Tú tomaste mi mano, me llevaste al lavabo pero antes de abrir el grifo colocaste mi dedo en tus labios…—el brillo de sus ojos volvía a ser el de antaño, al menos eso ya era un paso— John permaneció en silencio, no necesitaba admitir o refutar nada, ese demente podía leer sus pensamientos, lo sabía de sobra puesto que su sonrisa de niño rico y mimado ahora era tan resplandeciente e inmensa como la de un gato.

—Sigue sonriendo y firmaré 15 guardias la próxima vez

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Un aviso, la próxima vez…—y esto era una nota mental para Watson— notaré las señales.

.

.

.


End file.
